Teknall
Teknall appeared before the creation of the Universe at the call of Amul'Sharar, along with the other Gods. Teknall was the first to write on the Codex of Creation,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3366594 - Teknall comes into being, and creates the Universal Blueprint. and was one of its principle authors. Teknall is known for his intelligence and protectiveness of mortals. His main goals are to foster the development of mortal civilisations and to invent ever-greater creations. On Galbar, Teknall was the creator of the Celestial Citadel, the Urtelem, the Ironheart Ranges, and has been deeply involved in Hain culture as Stone Chipper. Teknall also made significant contributions to defending Galbar from Vestec's hordes of chaos and Logos' Realta. He is the father of Kinesis and Conata. He is known among the Grotlings as Tesnald. Teknall spends much of his time either interacting with mortal civilisations or developing his own new inventions. When not interacting with mortals, Teknall spends much of his time within Teknall's Workshop, which is in his personal dimension. Appearance Teknall's appearance is that of a mortal artisan. What mortal race he appears as depends on which mortal race he had interacted with last. His original form was that of a human, but since his time as Stone Chipper, Teknall regularly appears as a hain. Teknall has also appeared as a dwarf and a goblin. Common between all his forms is that Teknall appears as a strong, healthy male, generally tending towards later middle age. His hands bear the marks of physical labour, his skin tanned and coloured by the sun and forge, and he often has an earthen smell. Most distinctive in Teknall's appearance is his clothing. Teknall always wears a leather apron with at least one large pocket. These pockets miraculously always contain exactly the tools Teknall needs at the time. Teknall also has a satchel which has similar abilities, but for storing and procuring alchemical ingredients and potions. Typically, Teknall suppresses any divinity in his appearance. However, when he does show his divinity, Teknall stands at least one and a half times as tall as a regular mortal, his eyes glow golden, and a divine golden aura surrounds him. Teknall's blood is golden in colour, and contains raw divine essence. Domain and Portfolios Crafting Moulding raw materials into elegant and effective creations is at the core of the Crafting Domain. It concerns itself with the design, creation and manipulation of things artificial and man-made, and its adherents tend to be artisans and labourers of some form. While some gods create things such as mountains, planets, oceans and life, Crafting gods focus their efforts on building. Unlike some Domains, the effects of the Crafting Domain are almost invariably tangible and concrete, establishing physical change in the world. While the Universe and Nature can carry on without the contribution of the Crafting Domain, Civilisation is wholly dependant on it. As such, the sway of Crafting gods are best seen through the rise and growth of civilisations. Crafting is not limited to the direct creation of objects. With the powers innate to the gods, those of the Crafting Domain regularly grant life the ability to craft, in the form of knowledge, materials, tools and inspiration. If there is no life able to be taught such things, Crafting gods will aspire to create beings who can share in their knowledge and admire their great works. In terms of discrete powers, a god of the Crafting Domain is: readily capable of fashioning complex, non-living objects out of raw materials, or even ex nihilo if needed, using only their will; able to grant sentient beings greater technological knowledge; able to exert control over and have understanding of devices and crafted objects. The Crafting Domain often finds itself aligned with Domains such as Creation, Order and Beauty. Crafting is often opposed to Chaos and Destruction. Crafting and Nature are typically opposite in nature, although the relationship is not automatically hostile. Masonry The Portfolio of Masonry covers crafting with stone. Masonry covers, but is not limited to, constructions such as monoliths, stone circles, bridges, statues, monuments, walls, houses, towers, dams and cities, making it a Portfolio applicable throughout the entire lifespan of a civilisation. Creations of Masonry are naturally durable, often able to stand for eons even as civilisations rise and fall around them. Additionally, Masonry is an ideal Crafting Portfolio for an early planet, as stone exists independent of life or civilisation. The Masonry Portfolio includes abilities such as instantaneously creating, manipulating or dismantling structures and objects of stone, and animating stone statues and structures. Masonry also grants a respectable degree of control over Earth and Stone, such that the raw stone of the earth can be moulded to their will as easily as any crafted stone structure. Masonry is strongly tied to the Domain of Earth, especially to do with Stone. Carpentry The Portfolio of Carpentry covers crafting with wood. Wood is an incredibly versatile resource, coming in as many varieties as there exist trees. The many and varied properties of wood allow it to be used to create many different objects, such as houses, tools, bows, bridges, walls, carts, furniture and trinkets. Creations of Carpentry aren't as durable or hard as that of Masonry, but they more than make up for it in their versatility and ease of creation. Being sourced from trees, wood is a relatively easy material to obtain and is renewable, making it the material of choice for budding civilisations. The Carpentry Portfolio includes abilities such as instantaneously creating, manipulating or dismantling structures and objects of wood, and animating wooden objects. Carpentry also grants a large degree of control over trees, controlling their growth and form, often in a greatly accelerated manner. Carpentry is tied to Life, although only within the Portfolio of Plants. Smithing The Portfolio of Smithing covers crafting with metal. Metal is a strong yet malleable material, and one of the forms of pure elemental matter. Metal can be shaped into many forms, and fulfils many roles. It can strengthen or supplement the creations of Carpentry and Masonry, or stand on its own. Weapons, tools, armour, and mechanical devices of all sorts are made from metal. Creations of Smithing are incredibly durable and strong, and they have a broader number of applications than Carpentry or Masonry. Metal is an essential resource for civilisations to advance technologically. The Smithing Portfolio includes abilities such as instantaneously creating, manipulating or dismantling structures and objects of metal; animating metal objects; melting down metal and reshaping it. Smithing grants a large degree of control over metal. Smithing is very loosely linked with Fire. Alchemy The Portfolio of Alchemy covers the use of material substances to create new substances with useful properties. This includes mundane chemistry, but also includes magical potions. In practice, alchemy is a fusion of chemistry, the Occult, and Belruarcian Magic. The development of new chemical substances allows for new materials, new methods to extract old materials, and substances with uses as medicines, in weaponry, or many other applications. Magical potions, however, have nigh-limitless uses, with their functions limited only by the versatility of the Occult connections between the available ingredients. Unlike Masonry, Carpentry or Smithing, though, Alchemy is far less intuitive for mortal users, meaning that mortals will likely only ever access a small subset of the full uses of alchemy. The Alchemy Portfolio includes abilities such as comprehensive knowledge of the effects of potion ingredients; designing potions to perform practically any desired function; creating potions using simpler recipes than usual; precisely controlling the potency and delivery of potions; creating potions extremely swiftly; some direct control over alchemical and chemical systems. The effects of alchemical potions are often magical in nature. Alchemy is tied to Magic. Armaments The Portfolio of Armaments covers the creation of weapons, armour and other devices of war. Civilisations will always have need to be prepared for war, because if they are not then some other civilisation will exploit their weakness. Weapons allow a trained wielder to more effectively inflict harm, while armour, shields and fortresses protect their users from harm. By possessing superior armaments, the user gains an advantage in combat over their opponent. Virtually any set of materials or methods can be used to create armaments of some form. For example: Masonry and Carpentry can be used to construct fortresses and Stone Age weaponry; Smithing can be used to create metal weapons and armour; Alchemy can be used to create explosive grenades. The Armaments Portfolio includes abilities such as instantaneously creating, manipulating or dismantling armaments, even mid-combat; enhancing or sabotaging existing armaments. The Armaments Portfolio also grants increased skill in using armaments. Armaments is strong tied to War. Abilities Teknall has demonstrated a few characteristic abilities. As God of Crafting, he is able to readily identify the creator of any crafted object, and can infer the function and identity of the object even if it is damaged. In line with his close association with earth, Teknall can earth-glide in a similar manner to the urtelem, travelling through solid earth and stone as though it wasn't there. The pockets of Teknall's apron and satchel have a virtually limitless storage capacity, with no outward indicator of their capacity. Teknall is able to procure virtually any tool from these pockets, even anachronistic tools. Anything Teknall creates tends to be extremely durable and of exceptional quality and precision. Any object he blesses becomes virtually indestructible and incapable of malfunctioning. Teknall explicitly perceives every physical object and occurrence within a couple hundred kilometers. (Strictly speaking, this is a default god-power in Divinus, although Teknall utilises it more overtly than some others.) Teknall is a god of enormous intellect. He possesses an eidetic memory and is supremely capable of processing that data. When developing technology, Teknall often operates eons ahead of the world around him. On multiple occasions, using little more than his memory of the Codex of Creation and some time to experiment, Teknall has determined the physical mechanisms behind numerous phenomena, such as Astartean Magic and the Orbs of Darkness, and found ways to apply that understanding into new inventions. Relationships Gods Ilunabar Jvan "Her tastes are peculiar, but she is enthusiastic about her work."https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3813570 - 'Travels of the Craftsmaidens' As a fellow engineer and creator, Teknall is close friends with Jvan. He regards her positively, even to the extent of actively ignoring her various amoral and immoral actions (not without cognitive dissonance). Jvan is generally useful and constructive as far as Civilisation is concerned, which is one reason he overlooks Jvan's sins. Teknall and Jvan have a history of mutual cooperation. Together Teknall and Jvan developed the urtelem,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3485374 - Jvan and Teknall improve the urtelem. and have since both made further contributions to urtelem society. Teknall defended her Sculptors from the Realta,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3872937 - Teknall defends Galbar against the Realta. and have granted the Sculptors skills concerning alchemy.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4229137 - Teknall teaches the Sculptors about Alchemy. Teknall admires Jvan's creativity, particularly in making the Arkshttps://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4142130 - Teknall visits Alefpria and talks to Lifprasil. (which provided substantial inspiration for the Prometheans), and he sometimes takes inspiration from Jvan's unique craftsmanship. However, Teknall is a moral being while Jvan is not. Teknall does not mind Jvan's strangeness or eldritch bioengineering, and is presently assured that her affinity with the Gap does not pose any existential threat.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4147062 - 'An Overdue Visit'. Teknall and Toun talk to Jvan via Chiral Phi. What does bother him, at least a little, is when Jvan and her creations harm the well-being of individual mortals, such as how Sculptors are often forced into being without their consent and against their will, or particular incidents such as Vowzra's murder. This is a cause of notable cognitive dissonance for Teknall, and a source of derision from Vestec.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3790133 - 'Stand Part 3'. The fight is interrupted by the Vicegerent. Teknall does try to rationalise some of these things to himself. The Change Eaters only seriously threaten elementals, who Teknall doesn't care too much about (although he would surely intervene if the Change Eaters proved to be more broadly dangerous, as he did for Vestec's hordes and Logos' Realta). Vowzra's death was the fruit of a long-running conflict between Jvan and Vowzra which was mostly Vowzra's fault, although Teknall does feel guilty for not having intervened before it was too late. And while Sculptors are often born from the unwilling manipulation of mortal minds, this occurs at a small scale and the end result is typically beneficial to Civilisation. While Jvan's methods are unconventional and often immoral, Teknall sees her overall impact as beneficial for Civilisation and supports her creative freedom. Kyre "Kyre is a good man; he seeks to protect the world against those who might otherwise ravage it, and for that, he has my respect." Teknall and Kyre shared a degree of camaraderie as fellow defenders. First it was in defending the Universal Blueprint from Vestec. Then it was in defending Galbar against Vestec's hordes of chaos,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3678012 - Teknall and Kyre coordinate their actions against Vestec's hordes. The preparations leading to Stand begin. as in the events of Stand and the Battle of the Tempest. It is to Kyre's private shame and embarrassment that Teknall has done more work in defending Galbar than he has.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4293834 - 'Vastasio'. Kyre's death. However, beyond this, Teknall and Kyre have not had the chance to develop a more personal relationship. Teknall was informed of Kyre's violent death by Toun.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4361724 - Toun informs Teknall of Kyre's death and they plot to stop Xos. Logos "He's...oppressive. He did contribute most of the Laws of Physics which govern the Universe, yet he is inflexible in his concept of Order." Before Teknall actually met Logos, he had some respect for the God of Physics for having written the Laws of Physics. However, from Logos' first appearance, Teknall saw Logos as an oppressor, seeking to destroy creative freedom, yet was also deeply intimidated by Logos.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3375361 - Teknall reacts to Logos' first appearance, and modified the Universal Blueprint. Initially Logos regarded Teknall as an ally for his defence of the Codex, even granting Teknall a boon (which is yet to be claimed).https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3382332 - Among other things, Logos promises Teknall a boon. However, since the Blinding Purge, they have been enemies. Teknall is working in secret to develop countermeasures to defend himself from Logos, whom he still fears.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4156558 - Teknall is paranoid about Logos and investigates an Orb of Darkness. While both hold Order and the protection of the Universe in high regard, their ideologies differ so much as to be irreconcilable. Teknall believes the gods to be equals (or near enough), and holds creative diversity as a core value, such that the destruction of any god's creations is to be avoided wherever possible. Logos, on the other hand, sees himself as the sole rightful owner of the Universe, that all gods should bow to him, and that an entire civilised planet is a small price to pay in order to ensure that security and his Order is upheld.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4016684 - Logos confronts Teknall. Vestec interrupts. Both would like to protect the Universe, but they sit at opposite ends of the spectrum as to how much may be destroyed to achieve that end. This led Teknall to personally intervene and stop Logos' Realta from burning down Galbar. Since their confrontation, Teknall has made every effort to avoid Logos. Toun "Toun is a perfectionist, yet his standard of perfection is unattainable, even by himself. Despite this, he tries to do good." Bros. Ull'Yang "Ull'Yang is an honourable god, true to his word." https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3371846 - Teknall's first altercation with Vestec (over the Codex). Teknall gets Ull'Yang a prosthetic arm. Vestec "Vestec wants nothing but chaos, violence and corruption. He is a bully, a vandal, a scoundrel, and a liar. If you ever have the misfortune of meeting him, do not trust him for a moment. ... Conflict is a driving force for change and innovation. That doesn't make him any nicer." Vowzra Teknall considered Vowzra to be enigmatic, conceited and self-important. In the sole occasion they have conversed directly, it was on the matter of Jvan, where Vowzra attempted to collect allies to 'cure' Jvan based on little more than his own visions of the future. They disagreed strongly, partly because of Teknall's favourable opinion of Jvan. Teknall's friendship with Jvan and Vowzra's conflict with Jvan generally led Teknall to look upon Vowzra's actions (especially pertaining to Jvan) unfavourably. Teknall regarded actions like modifying the Orbs of Darkness, creating and disseminating the Relics of Perfectus, and unleashing the Hells of Time into the Gap as arbitrary at best and terminally dangerous at worst. "Vowzra is also rather mysterious. ... Usually, you don't hear much from him until there is some big event and he swoops in, claims authority and enacts his own plans. Not too different from Logos in that regard, actually." Although, unlike Logos, Teknall recognises that while Vowzra arrogantly held his way as the absolute right, at least he did not try to force it upon others. Teknall did mourn Vowzra's passing at his memorial, and does blame himself a little for not having spoken to Jvan sooner and potentially averting the bloodshed. Zephyrion Claims superiority. Stubborn. Fiercely territorial and short-tempered. "He is a particularly haughty individual, but as long as you avoid sparking his temper he is quite amicable." https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3382946 - Zephyrion and Teknall create the Celestial Citadel. Other Relationships Astarte - Most Teknall's interaction with Astarte was when Astarte gifted him a bottle of Liquid Light to investigate.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3390441 - Astarte gifts some gods with vials of Liquid Light. Much later Teknall eventually fulfilled the request,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4199041 - Teknall investigates Liquid Light and Arksynth and acquires the Alchemy Portfolio. although he is yet to contact Astarte regarding the results. They also met at Vowzra's memorial, where he defended her from Toun's scorn.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3844044 - Teknall reacts to Astarte and Vestec at Vowzra's memorial. Belruarc - Partly owing to Belruarc's reclusive nature, Teknall has not had any personal interactions with the goddess. However, he did give a version of Belruarcian Magic to the urtelemhttps://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4351108 - Post where the urtelem are taught magic ('New Postulates'), plus a showcase of some of its applications. and used Belruarcian Magic in alchemy. Julkolfyr - The closest interaction Julkolfyr and Teknall have had was when Julkolfyr created the Orbs of Darkness in the Universal Blueprint,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3375983 - Julkolfyr contributes to the Universal Blueprint and contests Logos' leadership. a contribution which initially horrified Teknall.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3382940 - Teknall's reactions to the final events of pre-creation and his arrival on Galbar. Teknall has since studied the Orbs in depth. Teknall eventually discovered that Julkolfyr had been imprisoned by Vestec,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4528501 - 'Threads and Stitches'. Teknall heals Vestec after his battle with Xos. Toun joins the conversation. although is inclined to agree that it is not presently safe to release the mad god of darkness. Mammon - Teknall and Mammon have had no direct interactions. Teknall did make use of Mammon's Occult for alchemy. Niciel - Niciel's general reclusion means that interactions between her and Teknall have been limited. Teknall was caught in the blast when Niciel tried to break up the fight around the Universal Blueprint. The last time they saw each other was in passing at Vowzra's memorial.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3856243 - As events following Vowzra's memorial wind down, Teknall goes to talk to the Bard about the Cube. "She is a kind and caring goddess, if not a bit overzealous at times." Reathos - Teknall and Reathos never interacted directly. However, he did regard Reathos as fairly professional.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3837490 - 'Reflections of Teknall' Posthumously, Teknall restored Reathos' Avatar guarding the Wraith Stone to operation. Without any better data, Teknall currently accepts Vestec's version of events regarding Reathos' death (which just so happen to be true). Slough - The only direct interaction Teknall and Slough have had was before creation, when Teknall challenged Slough to create life with wondrous complexity.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3369287 - Teknall influences Slough and works on the Universal Blueprint with Toun. Teknall admires Slough's handiwork in creating the life on Galbar. They might have interacted more if Slough were capable of conversation. Vakarlon - Teknall and Vakarlon have not interacted directly. Teknall was deeply repulsed when he discovered that Vakarlon had been butchered up and put inside the Arksynth, such that he has made a substantial investment to track down whoever was responsible.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4504872 - Teknall uses the Shadow Tunnels and releases drones to hunt down Heartworm. Vulamera - Teknall and Vulamera have had no interaction since the Shattering Disunity, although they both worked together on the Universal Blueprint. Teknall did try to track down Vulamera to investigate the Codex post-creation, but found her deceased. He searched for answers as to the means of her death in the Cube then with Lifprasil. Demigods, Heros and Avatars Lifprasil - "He's a little peculiar, and he has lofty ambitions, but as far as I can tell, his intent is noble and benevolent." Personality "Teknall, who's intellect is unsurpassed, but his wisdom never his qualification." -Tounhttps://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4152018 Logos: "You place the desires of mortals above those of the divine?" Vestec: "He does." To create, to invent, to develop, these are the drives behind Teknall the Great Artisan. Fulfilling this spirit of aspiration requires creativity, ingenuity and hard work, qualities Teknall has plenty of. But all this creating would be for naught if there was nobody who could share in its splendor, so Teknall has a generous spirit, and is eager to cooperate with others and share his knowledge and craftsmanship with gods and mortals alike. Teknall takes special care of civilised races, nurturing and guiding sapient life so that they too may revel in the art of creation. Compared to other gods, Teknall is relatively humble, for he usually envisions himself more as a labourer and craftsman rather than a being of terrifying power, although he naturally takes great pride in his handiwork. While Teknall is generally kind and friendly, should someone intentionally seek out and destroy his creations he is deeply protective and quick to anger, liable to retaliation against the perpetrator. Teknall also values the creations of others very highly, for creative freedom is an ideal Teknall holds high. Description Teknall is defined by his profession as the Great Artisan. He seeks to see great things built and invented and raises civilisations to new heights to achieve such goals. Wherever Teknall works, wonders are constructed and technological boundaries are pushed back, whether by his own hand or by the works of a civilisation Teknall is guiding. Rarely, during times of war, his ability to produce frightening new weapons can have him seen as a bringer of death. Typically, though, Teknall is almost always considered benevolent as he takes on the constructive role of Builder of Civilisations. Beyond the mortal races, it is likely that Teknall's master craftsmanship may even be sought by the other gods, as they desire grand holy sites, artefacts and weapons beyond their own capabilities, which all require the hand of a Great Artisan. While Teknall is usually happy to help, that does not mean such services will be for free. Musical Themes Two Steps From Hell - Stronger Faster Braver Audiomachine - I Create Spacechem OST - Under Construction References Category:Gods Category:Major Character